Deng Ai/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Deng Ai. Dynasty Warriors 7 *"I shall bring an end to them!" *"Hold the line!" *"I shall slay any who would come between me and my duty." *"I have captured this area on behalf of our forces." *"Do not give up just yet! We must complete our mission!" *"The enemy is coming on strong... Very well, they will make for a very good challenge!" *"This is nothing I cannot handle!" *"I have discovered a limit to what I can do..." *"The path of the warrior is long and steep, and I have reached its summit." *"I have been defeated. So much for all of my experience..." *"I spent a lot of time on the battlefield... At last I can rest..." *"Our mission is to charge at the enemy! Forward!" *"Our mission is to defend this place with our lives!" *"Our mission is to pursue our target!" *"Our mission is to defend this position!" *"Our mission is to start a full-scale attack!" *"Our mission is to regroup and defend!" *"I see we've fallen for their trap. Just shows you can never be too careful during battle." *"Their plan seems to have failed. We'll make quick work of them." *"Hey! Calm down! We must remain calm!" *"The enemy has the upper-hand... All of my experience couldn't prepare me for this..." *"My instincts tell me I should fall back, but I will move on." *"You don't realize the situation you're in..." *"In order to complete our mission, I'm ordering this unit to stop." *"In order to complete our mission, we will head towards the designated area!" *"In order to complete our mission, we will march towards our objective!" *"Our mission is to follow their lead!" *"Our mission is to defend this area!" *"Fall back! Failure to do so will jeopardize our mission!" *"Pursue them! Don't lose our target!" *"Attack! The confusion that ensues will help us greatly!" *"I won't tolerate any of this lone wolf nonsense! Get back in your unit!" *"We are in a critical situation... I would like to summon reinforcements, but..." *"Deng Ai, at your service!" *"Our allies are dropping like flies... The enemy is quite strong." *"We are to capture that area! Forward!" *"We are to assist our allies!" *"Stay alert! Inform me immediately of any strange activity you see." *"Regroup! We will prepare for an assault." *"We have been lucky so far. May it lead us all the way to victory." *"Overcome your fears and charge the enemy!" *"We must defend this position with our lives!" *"We must fulfill our destiny by winning this battle!" *"Winning this battle will turn the tide in our favor!" *"We must follow their lead!" *"Take pride in your work!" *"Pay close attention to the terrain and maps. You never know what you will discover." *"It takes many years of experience in order to fight on your own. Don't rush into it." *"Once on the battlefield, our job is to complete the mission." *"Show them what you've got!" *"Enemies this strong must be dealt with before they become an even larger problem." *"Nothing is like the way it was before today. We live in a world of constant change." *"You have proven your prowess in battle. Now allow me to demonstrate mine." *"Your timing is impeccable. I am in need of reinforcements!" *"For you, taking on the enemy alone is second nature. I am impressed!" *"Ahh, the old decoy stratagem... Very well. I shall play along." *"Way to keep up with me back there! Our joint attack was a resounding success!" *"I can see you are definitely living up to the expectations placed upon you." *"I am heading to our next destination. I'd like for you to accompany me." *"You're a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Very well." *"Got it. Leave it to me." *"The skill you displayed on the battlefield inspires us all to carry out our duty!" *"The timing of your assistance is quite simply... impeccable." *"I should have known that you of all people would do just fine on your own. Let me back you up nonetheless." *"It is quite bold of you to make yourself a decoy. I shall do what I can to make sure it is a success!" *"We moved in perfect harmony with each other. I would expect nothing less from our pairing however." *"You are perhaps the most magnificent warrior I've ever seen!" *"I am on the way to our next destination. I would like for you to assist me in my plan." *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Understood." *"I'll handle it." *"You have some guts if you're willing to face Deng Ai in battle!" *"I like the enthusiasm you show by charging ahead alone. Does that mean you're ready to face me in battle as well?" *"You are performing well, lack of support notwithstanding. Care to teach me the secrets of your strength?" *"It is my duty to prevent you from going any further. Prepare yourself!" *"I have but one obligation to those under my charge: to lead them to victory!" *"That is enough for one day... I shall retreat for now, but I will return!" *"It seems that my experience counted for very little in the end..." Conquest Mode *"At last! I've been waiting for the fight to get started!" *"Duty calls! Let us begin a joint attack on the enemy!" *"Let us show that the bond between us is stronger than any mere sense of duty!" *"Jiang Wei, I do not allow my personal feelings to interfere with my orders, under any circumstances!" *"My lord, let us bring glory to this land and to our homes!" *"Lord Zhong Hui, although you may prefer to go it alone, my orders are to help you!" *"You're hurt. This should help you get better." *"You fight with such splendor and have a presence about you that is hard to mimic." *"Excuse me. Would you be willing to help me with my plan?" *"I am in your debt. I hope to be able to fight by your side again someday." *"My orders are to ensure that nobody passes this point." *"Now! Time to execute the plan!" *"I am here to test your resolve. You will need to come at me with everything you've got!" *"I never expected us to have to fight like this... These orders are difficult ones to follow." *"Jiang Wei, I have grown weary of seeing your face around here." *"Lord Sima Zhao, we shall see just how strong you truly are!" *"Ah, Lord Zhong Hui... I had a feeling this day would come eventually." *"I think it's time we brought an end to this destiny between us. Farewell!" *"You are just as formidable as I imagined, my lord. I still have much to learn." *"You have improved greatly. Such is the endless potential of youth." *"What do we have here? Is this the warrior whose fame drew me from so far?" *"The rumors were such that I had to meet you. And I see now that they were true." *"You stand out on the battlefield. There must be some secret to that strength of yours." *"It is my duty to bring that to light. We shall meet again sometime." *"Perhaps you can help me with something. Are there any lesser-known sites worth seeing around here?" *"Mere tigers would not stop me from going. But is that place really worth seeing?" *"Hmm... I suppose it would take some time to reach. Well, I thank you for the information." *"We have visited many battlefields together. The road has been quite long indeed." *"I am proud to call you my friend. More than duty, it is friendship that ties us together in battle!" *"I have but one duty remaining. And that is to be at your side." Legend Mode *"Honorable Prefect, I am your adjutant, Deng Ai. I am here to help guide you in your duties. Our first order of business is to save this castle and its former inhabitants. And the only to do that is to start winning some battles. I am sure it will be difficult, but i have faith in your ability to get the job done." *"Impressive... You have clearly taken a solid first step in the monumental task that lies before you." *"You have gone above and beyond the call of duty with your efforts. Consider me impressed." *"There is news that the Emperor has been forced from the capital. I believe we should go and offer him our assistance." *"You have accomplished the difficult task that was presented to you. I am sure word of your deeds will spread far and wide." *"It is my duty to protect this town and its people. With that in mind, I am willing to stand here all night if need be." *"One grows complacent just standing around all the time. Although, I do find it somewhat hard to move about in all this commotion." *"I would like to train with you sometime. I have a feeling that we would push ourselves to become better warriors." *"You fill my thoughts, and my sole desire is to keep you safe from harm. My duty to you supersedes all else." Dynasty Warriors Next *"You and I have been through many battles together. It has been a long and dangerous road indeed... At some point, my true mission became clear... I am destined to spend my life making you happy. That is all." Warriors Orochi 3 *"I must carry out my mission!" *"I will not stop until my duty is fulfilled." *"I am prepared for battle!" *"I have accomplished my mission." *"This is why we train with such fervor!" *"Here, I want you to have this. I found it while I was scouting the battlefield." *"You have accomplished your mission." *"You have failed your mission." *"I succeeded in eliminating the enemy during the last battle. I look forward to completing my mission in the next battle as well." *"Lately, I've had many opportunities to go to battle... They have provided me with invaluable experience." *"The enemy made a fool out of me last time... I vow to carry out my duties effectively in the next battle!" *"This is some good wine. It is very light and refreshing." *"I shall slay any who would come between me and my duty." *"The path of the warrior is long and steep, and I have reached its summit." *"You're a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Master Hanbei, with your resourcefulness, you are an Unrivaled Warrior!" *"Master Mitsuhide, your mastery of the blade has made you an Unrivaled Warrior!" *"Master Nagamasa, you truly are the finest warrior in this land." *"Master Zhong Hui, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"This is nothing I cannot handle!" *"Now more than ever, I must overcome myself!" *"One seldom sees such skill." *"You put in a superlative effort." *"The timing of your assistance is quite simply... impeccable." *"I could not overcome this predicament alone." *"Let us engage in battle." *"It pains me to forsake a mission partway through." *"Master Hanbei, you are an esteemed fighter!" *"Master Hanbei, to think I could enlist your help." *"Master Mitsuhide, that was most valorous." *"Master Mitsuhide, thank you for reinforcing me." *"Master Nagamasa, you deserve my plaudits." *"Master Nagamasa, I am fortunate for such assistance." *"Master Zhong Hui, that was an outstanding achievement." *"Master Zhong Hui, you would back me up?" *"You displayed some fine ability. I too must see my mission through." *"You have proven your prowess in battle. Now allow me to demonstrate mine." *"You have helped a friend in need. Your strength would be a great boon to my cause." *"I am in need of support to survive this crisis. This goal is attainable with your help." *"Come and face me in battle. I shall want for nothing with you as my opponent!" *"Must I abort my mission? I can gain nothing further from fighting such a powerful adversary." *"You fight with great precision. I must take heed of your example as I complete my mission." *"This is reinforcement of the highest order. We can fulfill this mission as a unit." *"Amazing, you possess the insight to foretell the changing tides of battle." *"Master Mitsuhide, I am honored to have your support. Together, let us rout the enemy!" *"Well fought, Master Nagamasa. Through such strength, your loyalty and dedication holds true." *"Thank you for your outstretched hand. Let us smite the enemy with our arts of war!" *"That was a grand result. You have done justice to your eminent stature." *"Master Zhong Hui, you would help me? And here I thought you despised me." *"That was a commanding charge! Your overwhelming presence breeds great trust." *"You work with great determination. I must learn such dedication myself." *"You are here in support? I could not ask for more reliable backup." *"You entered this chaos on my behalf? I have gained a true comrade in arms." *"I never expected us to have to fight like this... These orders are difficult ones to follow." *"The odds were against me in this fight. I must learn from this experience." *"Your wisdom shines through. You analyzed the situation and devised the perfect strategy." *"Your help is well appreciated. No doubt we will mount a successful comeback!" *"You move through the battle with great purpose. With accuracy in judgment, you seize victory." *"I knew I could trust in your support. United, we can overturn this wretched state!" *"You fight most nobly. You maintain fierce loyalty as you set out on your mission." *"Just as I expected. If we combine our strengths, there can be no foe too formidable." *"Tremendous pride offset by brilliant ability. That is the essence of you, Master Zhong Hui." *"You perceived that I was in danger? I am grateful for your consideration." *"It is my duty to strike you down here." *"You have me at a disadvantage, but I will emerge victorious." *"For the sake of my mission, there can be no retreat!" *"Master Hanbei, it is my duty to eliminate you." *"There is no choice, Master Hanbei. A mission must be followed at all costs." *"No, I must not hesitate. I will fight you with all my might!" *"Master Mitsuhide? This mission may prove to be one of my most challenging yet." *"You are clearly a master of the sword. I must proceed with caution." *"I cannot fulfill my duty if I fear your blade. I must find the courage I need to go on!" *"Master Nagamasa, may our lances speak on our behalf in this battle." *"You handle your lance with great skill." *"I see you are a man of conviction. I must stick to my own beliefs as well!" *"Master Zhong Hui, I will put an end to your ambitions!" *"You seem right at home with the horrors of this netherworld." *"I cannot allow you to gain any more confidence than you already have. I'll have to keep you in check!" *"Then I will accept the challenge." *"Master Zhong Hui, it seems that you have chosen the wrong path in life." *"Master Mitsuhide, you must face the battle without wavering." *"Master Nagamasa, with this lance, I shall temper your ambitions!" *"And you wish to extinguish that spark before it becomes a fire... That is prudent thinking indeed." *"I am only following my orders. I can lend no ear to such an appeal." Warriors Orochi 4 *"I shall execute this mission!" *"Together it is, then, though this mission will not be easy." *"Come! It is time for us to fulfill our duty!" *"I found some unique terrain and made a map of it. Exploring undiscovered lands is thrilling, to say the least." *"We performed a large scale survey and created a new map. We finished faster than my schedule, too, thanks to everyone's hard work. I'm very grateful to my comrades." Kessen II Category:Quotes